Juste une petite histoire de tatouages
by Assimy
Summary: Qui aurait pu prédire que huit ans plus tard, Une rose et un ténébreux, Anciennement amoureux, Se retrouveraient par le plus grand des hasard, À l'entrée d'un bar, Tard le soir.
1. Partie 1

« Au fait Sakura, tu ne m'as jamais donné la signification des tatouages sur ta main. »

Délaissant le message qu'elle était en train de lire pour reporter son regard vers les tatouages en question qui n'était autres que de petits points noir sur chacun des doigts de sa main droite, la dénommé Sakura sourit légèrement avant de regarder son interlocutrice qui sirotait tranquillement un chocolat chaud.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, rit la rose avant de boire à son tour une gorgé de son propre breuvage sucré. »

Ino, qui en plus d'être la colocataire de l'Haruno était aussi sa meilleure amie, se renfrogna quelque peu avant de secouer la tête, elle voyait très bien que la jeune fleur commençait déjà à essayer de changer de sujet, subtilement, mais surement, c'était un trait typique de sa colocataire et, bien que la plupart du temps la Yamanaka s'en accommodait et participait au changement de discussion, aujourd'hui, elle était d'humeur à plutôt insisté pour savoir le pourquoi du comment.

« Et bien maintenant je le fais ! Cela fait presque huit ans qu'on se connait et, d'après mes souvenirs, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans... Réfléchis la jeune blonde avant de continuer. Tu te les ais fait tôt si à 17 ans tu les avais déjà.  
-Huit ans qu'on se connait et tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, tu es sûr d'être ma meilleure amie ? Sakura sourit malicieusement en voyant le regard déjà désespéré de sa colocataire.  
-Arrête de changer de sujet, répondit Ino en faisant une fausse moue, à l'époque je ne me préoccupais pas de ça, mais c'est le fait que tu veuilles t'en faire un nouveau qui m'ai fait poser cette question.  
-Je ne change pas de sujet, mais c'est une longue histoire, donc si tu veux vraiment que je te la raconte partons d'ici, recevoir toute cette fumée dans la gueule n'aide pas du tout à la concentration. Dit la rose en terminant un poil plus fort à l'encontre des fumeurs qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle. »

La Yamanaka rit légèrement en voyant la tête de sa meilleure amie avant de se diriger vers le comptoir pour payer et sortir de ce café, à la base, non-fumeur et d'entrainer l'Haruno à sa suite. Les deux amies marchèrent alors tranquillement dans Tokyo, profitant de la ville qu'elles aimaient tant en silence. Silence qui ne dura pas plus d'une minute soit disant passant, la blonde avait déjà renouveler sa question, la rose leva les yeux au ciel noirci par la nuit en souriant, Ino ne changerait décidément pas de sitôt. Soupirant légèrement en esquissant malgré tout un petit sourire, la rose commença son récit.

 ***Flash-Back***

« Hey Sas'ke, Saku-chan, attendez-moi ! Cria un jeune homme aux environs de 16ans. »

Se retournant rapidement en reconnaissant la voix de leur ami, le dénommé Sas'ke observa la tornade blonde qui arrivait en courant d'un air las tandis que Sakura, elle, rit en le voyant courir les bras ouverts pour leurs faire un câlin, très certainement. Arrivant à leurs hauteurs, le jeune homme sauta sur ses amis et les enlaça, enfin, enlaça plutôt la rose puis-ce que le ténébreux à ses côtés l'avait évité au dernier moment.

« Naruto, arrête de te donner en spectacle comme ça dans la rue, tout le monde nous regarde.  
-Mais Sasuke ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Pleurnicha l'Uzumaki en faisant mine de pleurer.  
-Tu nous as vus samedi Naruto, on est lundi. La rose le regarda bouder légèrement avant de rire et de prendre la main de Sasuke, son petit ami, en le tirant doucement en direction de leur lycée. »

Resserrant tendrement la main de la rose entre la sienne tout en marchant, l'Uchiwa jeta un bref regard à cette dernière qui discutait joyeusement avec le blondinet, son sourire était décidément à tomber... Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas que son sourire d'ailleurs, pour lui, tout son corps était à damner un sain.  
Esquissant un léger sourire en coin, le ténébreux reporta son regard vers leurs deux mains entrelacer qui se balançait doucement au fil de leurs marches. Il aperçut bien vite les cinq petits points noirs sur chacun des doigts de sa petite amie, tatouage qu'ils avaient fait la vieille après une nuit des plus torride, profitant du fait que les parents de l'Haruno ne soient pas là. L'on pouvait remarquer que de petites rougeurs entouraient chacun des petits points et que cela avait un peu enfler, mais l'Uchiwa savait que cela était passager et que le fait qu'ils aient seulement utilisés une aiguille et de l'encre de chine augmentait ce phénomène.  
Entrelaçant leurs doigts tout en effleurant légèrement les tatouages de Sakura, il ne tarda pas à voir cinq autres petits points noirs envahir son champ de vision, en effet, les deux amoureux s'étaient fait le même tatouage, à l'identique, mais sur des mains opposées, la droite pour la jeune fleur, et la gauche pour lui.

« Sas'ke ? L'appela Naruto qui souriait bêtement en voyant son meilleur ami regarder tendrement la rose. On est arrivé au lycée. »

Le ténébreux coupa alors sa contemplation et releva la tête avant de soupirer longuement en remarquant que l'Uzumaki disait vrai, c'était le moment qu'il redoutait, il était temps de dire au revoir à sa petite amie, n'étant pas dans la même classe et ayant des horaires décalés, il ne pourrait pas la revoir avant la fin des cours de la journée.

« Je te rejoins en cours. Dit-il simplement au blondinet qui s'éloignait déjà. »

L'Haruno rit légèrement en voyant son amoureux faire une fausse moue boudeuse, rire que l'Uchiwa coupa très rapidement d'un long baiser passionné. Décidément, le temps allait être long jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se revoir...

Les tatouages qui ornaient tous deux leurs mains étaient tous simplement quelques choses de simples, souvenirs de leur premier amour, et, ils l'espéraient à l'époque, de leur dernier.

 ***Fin Flash-Back***

« Par la force des choses après le lycée nous avons été contraint de nous séparer, nos ambitions pour le futur étant bien trop différentes et les facs dans lesquelles nous voulions aller, bien trop éloigné. Expliqua la rose tout en souriant légèrement. Depuis je me suis fais refaire ce tatouage à l'identique et au même endroit, histoire qu'il soit un petit peu plus visible et qu'il s'abime moins avec le temps, malgré le fait que l'on ne soit plus ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps Sasuke et moi, il me tient à cœur.»

Regardant à présent sa meilleure amie des étoiles dans les yeux, Ino se jeta sur sa main droite pour pouvoir l'observer de plus prêt et voir si elle ne pouvait pas retrouver le tatouage d'origine par dessous la nouvelle couche datant de quatre ans seulement.

« Sakura tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je trouve cela romantique ! Cria presque la blonde en riant de bonheur suite à la courte histoire de la rose. Mais comment ce fait-il que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce Sasuke ? Après tout, vous deviez encore être ensemble lorsque je t'ai rencontré.  
-On était encore ensemble oui, et je peux t'assurer qu'on ne se cachait pas, mais à l'époque nous n'étions pas vraiment amie toi et moi...  
-Et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs ! Dirent-elles d'une même voix avant d'éclater de rire.  
-Je ne voyais donc pas l'utilité de t'en parler, tu m'aurais pris pour une folle d'ailleurs si je l'avais fait. Repris la rose en souriant.  
-J'avoue que ce n'est pas faux, la Yamanaka rit avant de reprendre, bon sinon, les autres doivent nous attendre que dirais-tu que nous y allions ? Après tout il est vingt-et-une heure trente passé. »

L'Haruno regarda l'heure et constata effectivement qu'elles étaient en retard d'une quinzaine de minutes, à peu près, à leur rendez-vous avec leurs amis. Elle rit en imaginant les réactions de leurs compères et entraina sa meilleure amie en direction du bar auxquelles ils avaient l'habitude d'aller tous ensemble, l'Akatsuki.

Arrivant enfin au lieu de rendez-vous après une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche, les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas le temps de s'assoir qu'une blonde à quatre couettes volcaniques leurs tomba dessus.

« Vous êtes en retard les filles ! Hurla-t-elle presque aux deux nouvelles arrivantes et provoquant à l'occasion l'attraction de tous les regards des personnes se trouvant dans un rayon de cinq mètres autour d'eux.  
-Vraiment désolée Téma', s'excusa Sakura en riant, on était en train de discuter on a pas vu le temps passer.  
-C'est pas vraiment une raison mais j'imagine que je vais devoir me contenter de cela, capitula la No Sabaku dans un soupir faussement dramatique en se rasseyant.  
-Bon sinon, coupa un brun aux cheveux longs et avec deux tatouages rouge en triangle sur les joues, étant des amis particulièrement gentils et attentionné, on a commandé pour vous !  
-Merci beaucoup~ ! En vrai vous êtes les meilleurs. S'extasia Ino devant la gentillesse de leurs amis tout en s'asseyant à côté d'un autre brun à la coupe d'ananas tandis que l'Haruno s'asseyait entre Témari et Kiba.  
-Quoi de beau autrement ? Demanda Shikamaru simplement en se remettant correctement contre son siège. »

Continuant de discuter tranquillement, riant par moment et ne se souciant pas des gens autour d'eux, les cinq amis ne virent pas le regard d'un beau blond musclé et aux yeux azuré se poser sur eux, ou, plus particulièrement, sur la jolie rose tatouée du groupe. Quand un certain ténébreux allait savoir ça... Le blond rit légèrement avant de se dire que sa vieille amie avait bien changé.


	2. Partie 2

« S'il te plaît Ino, viens avec moi ! »

Regardant sa meilleure amie d'un air suppliant depuis bien cinq minutes, Sakura ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Elle avait envie d'un autre verre mais ne voulait pas y aller seule, malheureusement, la Yamanaka semblait bien trop occupé à raconté sa dernière altercation avec son voisin d'en face à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'entendre.

« Tu as vingt-cinq ans Sak's, tu peux très bien aller te chercher un verre toute seule sans avoir de problèmes. Sourit la blonde avant de se remettre à parler avec Kiba.  
-S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi même, traîtresse. Capitula la rose en tirant légèrement la langue. »

L'Haruno soupira théâtralement de désespoir, puis se leva et alla commander un autre verre en souriant. Discutant un petit peu avec le barman qu'elle connaissait vaguement tout en récupérant son verre, ce dernier fut attirer par les doigts de la jeune femme qui tapaient lentement contre le marbre pour s'occuper.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué ton tatouage avant, c'est drôle, j'ai vu le même il y a quelques minutes. Sourit-il d'un air amusé.»

Haussant un sourcil, Sakura ne put empêcher un nom lui traverser l'esprit, _Sasuke ?_ Secouant la tête pour se reprendre en se disant que cela serait juste impensable, la rose reprit la parole.

« Ha oui ?  
-Ouais, répondit le blond en préparant une autre commande, cheveux noir et yeux noir, plutôt beau-gosse et ayant l'air assez musclé. »

 _Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, une putain de coïncidence._ Non, décidément ça ne pouvait pas être lui, peut-être était-ce quelqu'un inconnu aux yeux de l'Haruno qui s'était fait ce tatouage ? Après tout, c'était assez simple et ils ne devaient pas être les seuls à l'avoir.

« D'ailleurs c'est celui qui est à cette table là-bas. Continua t-il en montrant avec son verre une table à l'opposé. »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme se retourna lentement vers la table en question, était-ce vraiment possible ?

« Sasuke... »

Elle s'était fait embarqué. Les prunelles obscures qu'elle regardait de loin brillait doucement, signe que l'Uchiwa appréciait le moment qu'il passait avec ses amis. Oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute c'était bien lui, et, même si la jeune rose avait d'abord cru que sa vue lui jouait des tours, elle en était maintenant certaine.

« 'Kura... Sakura ? »

Se retournant précipitamment vers le blond qui l'appelait visiblement depuis un petit bout de temps, l'Haruno esquissa un petit sourire gênée, s'excusa puis termina sa conversation avant de repartir vers ses amis plus perdue que jamais. Que devait-elle faire ? Visiblement l'Uchiwa ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, et elle avait eu par ce fait, dès que son regard c'était posé sur lui, une folle envie d'aller lui parler, de lui faire comprendre sa présence.

Arrivant à sa table un nouveau verre à la main, elle capta immédiatement l'attention de sa meilleure amie par un regard entendu : il fallait qu'elle lui parle, tout de suite.

« Je reviens, intervint alors Ino quelques instant plus tard en faignant de ne pas être bien. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'étouffe.  
\- Attends je t'accompagne. Ajouta la rose comprenant facilement le comportement de la Yamanaka. »

Acquiesçant, leurs amis ne firent pas plus attention au comportement soudain de la blonde et le Nara en profita pour sortir lui aussi, ressentant le besoin de fumer une cigarette.

« Raconte moi, que c'est-il passé ? Demanda doucement Ino une fois dehors ne se souciant pas de Shikamaru.  
\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop, je ne comprends pas vraiment. Répondit Sakura en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- C'est à dire que Sasuke est là. »

La Yamanaka ne prît pas plus de deux secondes à comprendre et, choquée, entrouvrit la bouche en lâchant un petit "Ho..".

« Qui est-ce ? Intervint enfin Shikamaru la tête relevé vers les étoiles en tirant une latte de sa cigarette.  
\- Un de ses ex. Répondit la blonde en jetant un œil vers l'intérieur du bar espérant le reconnaître alors qu'elle ne savait rien de son physique. »

Intrigué le brun reporta son regard vers la rose qui avait l'air perdu.

« Et donc ?  
\- Et donc c'est un putain de signe du destin ! Finit par s'exclamer Ino.  
\- Non. Répondit sa meilleure amie en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.  
\- Non ? On en parlait i peine deux heures Sakura, je te le dis, s'il est là, c'est parce que le destin a décidé que vous vous retrouviez. »

Soupirant en écoutant les explications farfelues de sa meilleure amie, la jeune rose fronça légèrement les sourcils en ne le voyant plus à sa table, où avait-il bien pu passer ?

« Du coup montre moi, je veux à tout prix savoir à quoi il ressemble ! Rit la jeune blonde en s'imaginant un tas de scénario possible et sans se soucier de la sonnette de la porte qui venait de retentir, signe que des gens sortaient. »

L'Haruno elle, encore encré dans la réalité, jeta un regard aux nouveaux arrivants et, croisant le sourire malicieux d'un beau blond, se figea. Ils étaient là.

« Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir.. Chuchota Sakura de sorte à ce que seuls ses deux amis puisse l'entendre. »

Soudainement plus stressé que jamais, la jeune femme ne sut plus où se mettre, comment devait-elle réagir ? Elle revoyait son ex-petit-ami ainsi que son meilleur ami après presque sept ans de séparation. Décidant de laisser les choses se faire tandis que le Nara et la Yamanaka avaient à présent les yeux rivés vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, la rose s'efforça de ne pas les regarder plus longtemps de peur de faire quelque chose de mal.

« Sakura ? S'étonna un jeune ténébreux de vingt-cinq ans en apercevant des cheveux rose bien distinct ainsi qu'un tatouage ressemblant point pour point à celui qu'il avait à sa main gauche. »

Comme bloqué dans le temps, la jeune fleur se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme qui l'appelait. Il était temps de refaire face à son passé, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Sasuke... Soupira t-elle pour la énième fois de la journée. »

À ses côtés, Ino et Shikamaru dévisagèrent un instant le brun avant que la blonde ne sourisse discrètement et glisse une nouvelle fois à la rose que c'était le destin et qu'elle avait intérêt à tous lui raconter. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite discrètement à l'intérieur, laissant le trio se retrouver.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Saku-Chan. Sourit Naruto en se passant une main derrière sa nuque. »

Souriant à son tour légèrement, l'Haruno rit au geste nerveux de son ami.

« Tu n'as pas changé Naruto, dit-elle en souriant franchement.  
\- Je prends ta phrase comme un compliment. Lui répondit-il en riant.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'en était un, elle se retourna vers l'Uchiwa avec un fin sourire apaisé, comment vas-tu ? »

L'observant un petit moment avant de répondre, le ténébreux la détailla très rapidement, elle avait bien changé, ses cheveux autrefois très long lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules et bien qu'elle restait toujours aussi petite, elle avait pris des formes et avait changé de style de vêtements. Il aurait pu l'observer et faire la liste de ce qu'elle était devenu durant des heures, elle était encore plus belle que quand ils s'étaient quittés, mais la rose attendait une réponse, c'est donc avec difficulté qu'il lui répondit, encore un peu choqué de la revoir après tant d'année.

« Tu t'es coupé les cheveux. »

Sasuke se maudit un instant, était-ce donc tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir après sept ans d'absence ? Alors qu'en plus de cela l'Haruno lui avait posé une question sur sa santé ? Oui, visiblement. Soupirant légèrement et s'excusant en voyant l'expression désorienté apparaître sur le visage de Sakura, il se reprit très rapidement.

« Je veux dire, je vais bien, tu as beaucoup changé.. Se justifia t-il avec une petite moue gêné.  
\- Oui, j'ai pu remarqué que ma nouvelle coupe t'avais troublé, tu aimes ? Répondit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur. »

Souriant sincèrement en voyant les regards complices que s'échangeaient à présent ses deux amis, le blond décida de se retirer pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, se sentant soudainement de trop. Après tout, il savait qu'il aurait bientôt l'occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec la rose, et puis, une certaine personne l'attendait autre part.. C'est donc avec un simple signe de la main qu'aucuns de ses deux compagnons ne vit, qu'il les laissa et partit rejoindre sa merveilleuse petite amie.

* * *

Bonjour à tous!

Je sais que cette suite à beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup tardé et ce pour différentes raisons, j'espère malgré tout que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous aurez aimé cette seconde partie. J'ai littéralement galéré à l'écrire, mais, même si certains moments sont plus confus et moins bien écrits que la première partie, je l'aime quand même. :)

Oui vous l'aurez remarqué, ce n'est finalement pas terminé, et bien qu'il était prévu que cette fanfiction soit un two-shot, j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un three-shot. La troisième et dernière partie sortira donc sous peu, et cette fois ne vous inquiétez pas je tiendrais mes promesses !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me faire remarquer mes fautes d'orthographe si vous le souhaitez, et à me donner des idées de one-shot/histoires que vous voudriez que j'écrive. :)

Bises, Assimy~ !


End file.
